The War to End Wars
by The Greycloak Wanderer
Summary: This is a Medieval Digimon fic. It has no Digimon, only humans. Trust me, you should be surprised to find out who is on what side. There will be deaths, and there will be surprises. Almost all of the Digi-destined are given a large part. It starts ou
1. The Introduction

These are the chronicles of the War to End Wars. One to whom the stories were told has catalogued these accounts. Every fact is true, every word spoken was actually spoken, no account was exaggerated or lavished with untruth. These are the words directly from the mouths of those who lived them. The Chronicles of the War to End Wars, written by Fontil Trigon.

Prince Taichi Kamiya of Fere stood on the battle ramparts of his families' castle. He looked out toward the setting sun. This day had been filled with possibilities, both for him and his fiancé, Princess Sora Takenouchi. Both their parents had agreed to this marriage, and, amazingly, they had decided they wanted to get married, and it wasn't some political decision.

Unfortunately, there was no peace in the land. Thern had destroyed the kingdom of Eladan two years ago. The Thern soldiers had killed the royal family of Eladan. The people of Eladan had migrated to many places, but the proud people were a scarce sight. You could tell one by the green and black they wore. It wasn't always green and black clothes, usually it was just an armband of some kind. The people wore it as a badge of honor. They had been the first to oppose the kingdom of Thern, and if that king had his way, the last. The Council of Fere had been debating the problem for many months. Some wanted an alliance with Thern, but others wanted to fight. Those that wanted an alliance pointted to Eladan as what would happen if they opposed Thern. Others pointed to the figures that kept fighting Thern, even though everything was against them. It was no doubt that these were bad times. The kingdom of Helan was fighting Thern, along with Garh. Helan had sent an ambassador to Fere in the form of a boy named Izumi Koushiro. He was an eloquent speaker when need be, as well as a genius. He had come and solved problems in Fere that nobody had been able to solve for twenty years. Still, some members of the council opposed going against Thern in fear that they might be destroyed.

Then there were the nations that fought alongside Thern, such as Zeai. They had joined after they saw what happened to Eladan. The council members also pointed to Zeai as what they had gained, which included land that was once Eladan. The young prince shook his head at the cowardice of the members.

And then there were those who pointed to Edom, pointing out what could happen. The prince of that kingdom was stolen, apparently by Garh, though the people of Garh denied it vehemently. Trackers had gone after the kidnappers, but all they found was blood and a note.

_Your prince is dead_.

Tai shivered involuntarily, thinking that that might happen to Sora. The decisions were too numerous, and the consequences too catastrophic. His father did not know whether to fight or not, and neither did Taichi. Certainly, Thern had done some wrongs that should be answered for, but was war the right answer? Prince Kamiya did not know.

But that train of thought was disspelled from his mind as he saw his bride to be walk across the courtyard. She stopped to greet her friend and sometimes bodyguard, Takeru Takaishi.

Takeru was a powerful fighter, even though you would not guess it by looking and talking to him, but watching him in action was a thing of awe. No one could best him when it came to a sword or staff. Not even Jyou Kido, who was both a healer and master fighter. Even though Taichi had met Takeru when he entered the realm of knights at age five, he still knew barely anything about him. He knew he had a mother who was staying in the village, and that they had left his father. He did not even know if he had any siblings, or if his father was still alive. Both him and Sora were from Terla, another neutral country in the war.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as Sora ascended the stairs.

"It looked like you were thinking hard before, so I did not want to disturb you." She told him with a light kiss.

"I was just thinking about the war, about Eladan and Thern."

"TK guessed that is what you were doing." Sora told him with a smile.

Tai chuckled. "You are the only one that can call him TK. Well, you and my sister that is. Even though he is only thirteen, he is such a good man."

"He is that. And he is in love with your sister."

"Yes, that is not too hard to see. He is probably the only one that I do not grudge him that. I would venture to say he is the best fighter that we have, despite his age. When Jyou was teaching him, he did say that he learned fast. But not even Jyou knew how fast he would learn."

"No, I guess he did not. But I came here to remind you of the guests that are arriving." Sora told Tai as she intertwined his arm with hers.

Tai's face soured. "I would rather keep talking of warriors then diplomats. At least in a war I know who is my enemy. I do not see why we need this celebration."

"The people requested it. They wanted to celebrate our marriage. You can't very well deny them that."

Tai sighed. "No, I guess not. Well, then, what is the order of things?"

"First we have entertainment, but that starts in the late afternoon, almost evening. I needed you to help me with all of the other arrangements, such as the seating of our guests. Should we invite Ambassador Koushiro?"

"I think that would be the proper thing to do, after all he did come here looking for our help, and we have given him none. It is the least we can do."

"Then, the next question will be will he accept?"

Taichi's face scrunched in a confused expression. "Why wouldn't he?"

"How would you feel if your country was at war and you were sent away to ask for help, none was given, then they invite you to a lavish celebration?"

"I see your point. Well, all we can do is ask. Who else are you inviting?"

"Well, our parents are inviting many of the lords and council members here about. I was planning on inviting TK, what do you think?"

"He won't like it, but tell him Kari is coming and he will be there."

"I suppose so. But it is getting late, and we should go in." Sora told him. He nodded reluctantly and walked in.

A fire was already roaring in the common hall. Izumi was in deep thought, staring deep into the flames. He had on his usual blue shirt and red pants. Taichi sat down beside him.

"Izumi, are you all right?" The prince asked. But even as the words left his mouth, he knew it was a dumb question. But Izumi had a gracious facet to him, and demonstrated it by letting the stupidity go by without an insult.

"I wish I was Prince. I fear I may have to return to my kingdom soon."

"Why is that?"

"The situation is getting worse. Thern soldiers have started to overrun our posts. They are being slowed down, but they cannot hold out for long."

"I am sorry Izumi, about the Council I mean. If it was up to me, I would send help." Taichi promised. "And I am sure if it was just my dad, he would do the same."

"I believe you Prince, but the Council is still deliberating, and will still be when they invade Fere. I need to return."

"One man cannot turn the tide of a war."

"This I know. However, my king has told me before that I have a very commanding presence on the battlefield, and soldiers will follow me. While I myself do not see this, he says it is true."

"Then stay at least for one more week. We are having a celebration to honor mine and Princess Sora Takenouchi's marriage. Will you join us?"

"It would be very rude to not join in your happiness, even if I am privately grieving." Izumi accepted with a slight bow.

"Thank you Ambassador." Taichi returned the bow. He looked around the common hall, to see who else was there. His eyes fell upon Jyou Kido. He walked over. Jyou was describing a fight to a crowd of young knight trainees.

"Well, I blocked and kicked him in the stomach. Before he could recover, I used my fist, which was wrapped around the sword hilt, and hit him in the side of the face. That knocked him out, and I was able to capture him." He finished, accepting a cup of ale from a trainee.

"So, did Prince Taichi do what he said?" One asked.

Tai remembered the incident. "Yes, I had a swim in the Fountain with no clothes. Quite cold, if I remember right." Taichi surprised everyone, dropping both arms around two trainees. "But I beat him soundly one week after that."

"Only because I let you." Jyou retorted.

"Somehow I doubt that. Well, isn't anybody going to congratulate me for my engagement?" Tai asked, feigning exasperation.

There came a resounding chorus of 'No' from all around. "You don't think enough of your own prince to do this one simple task." Tai dropped his head and started to walk off.

Jyou laughed. "Alright, sit down and we'll tell these young cadets some of the times we had."

"We did have many a moment." Tai thought as he accepted the chair that was offered. They stayed up late, relat stories of old, telling tales of old, and scaring young ones with legends of old. Even Izumi was brought into it, telling several legends of his country. The storytelling finally broke up late at night. Prince Taichi dragged himself to his bed and fell on it, sleeping in his clothes.

Tai woke with a start, wondering why he had done so. The second chime of the alarm answered his question. He jumped and grabbed his sword, which was still lying where he threw it, on his chair. He ran out, meeting Takeru and Jyou as he did. They all ran out into the courtyard. On the ground were four guards. Whether dead or unconscious, Takeru could not tell. A black figure was walking out.

Tai ran toward him. "Who are you?" The figure paused and turned. Suddenly, something small hit Tai, and he went flying sideways. Jyou ran after his prince, only to be confronted by another man. Takeru kept walking towards the strange figure. It seemed that every conspirator wore a dark cloak that covered his or her face.

Tai scrambled up as fast as he could. The figure before him was slightly smaller then himself. Tai raised his sword, as did his opponent. They both charged, meeting halfway. Tai swung high, but it was blocked. Each time Tai swung his sword, it was blocked, and followed by an attack. The reply Tai gave was a block and attack, neither fighter giving nor taking ground.

Jyou slowly drew his sword, pointing it at his antagonist. The man drew his sword almost reluctantly. Jyou charged and swung, putting enough force into his swing to make the stranger back up two paces. The figure then retaliated, but Jyou blocked.

Takeru calmly drew his sword. The obvious leader of the group drew his own sword confidently. Takeru allowed himself a small smile. He had yet to meet his match, and it seemed such was the case with this man. Takeru decided not to waste any time, and threw himself eagerly into the fight. To his surprise, each of his masterful moves was blocked by an equally masterful stroke. The stranger seemed to be expending no effort at all, but his fluid movements and strain he was putting on his muscles betrayed that thought. He met one of Takeru's powerful thrusts and used his own weight against him, pushing him away.

"We have what we need!" He called out to the others. The one Tai was fighting nodded and ran to the wall. Tai barely had time to wonder how they were planning to escape when he saw the rope hanging down. He quickly followed it to its source. Another figure was on the top, wedging a rope arrow into the stone.

Jyou's opponent was less willing to give up the fight, but he moved back just the same. Takeru ran toward the leader, but he was blocked by Jyou's opponent. Jyou and Tai ran toward the leader as the smaller one started climbing the rope. The figure produced another sword, beckoning Tai and Jyou. They both charged, swinging on the outside. Their strikes were blocked.

"Go!" Takeru's opponent urgently yelled to his leader. The leader flicked his gaze over to his man, then nodded. The leader pushed Tai and Jyou away. Before they could recover, he performed an inhuman kick, both of his feet leaving the ground. His feet found their marks on Tai and Jyou's faces. The figure then grabbed the rope and hauled himself up. Takeru's opponent was not as good as the leader. He was failing. Takeru saw his chance. He raised his sword above his head and brought it down. The sword flew from his opponent. The leader at the top of the wall hesitated. Takeru's opponent quickly rolled, knocking Takeru's feet out from under him. "I'll be fine sir! I'll get back to you when I can!" He called out to his leader. The leader hesitated once again, then nodded and threw himself over the walls, outside to safety. The figure then raised his hands.

"Surrender! After all that, you want to surrender?" Takeru could not believe it.

"All that matters is gone. Safe from you."

"And what would be so important?" Tai asked, coming to face his prisoner.

"That which is not yours." He replied with a smile. The first vestages of dawn broke, flooding over the ramparts, allowing his enemies to see his face for the first time. Tai had assumed the man with whch Takeru was fighting was around their ages, but he could not tell. Now though, he saw it was true. The boy had blue hair and large, defiant eyes.

"What is your name, renegade?" Jyou asked, putting his sword blade under the defiant boy's chin.

"Ken Ichijoji." He replied, unflinching.

"We'll teach you to steal from the Royal Palace of Fere." Tai informed him. Ken looked back with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"I doubt it."


	2. The Stage

The next morning, Takeru was still bothered by the intrusion. He didn't even notice it when Kari sat down next to him.

"It wasn't your fault TK." She tried to assure him.

He shook his head. "But it was. I should have been on my guard. I should have seen something like this was coming, with the wedding coming up and all."

"No one could have seen this coming."

"I could have, and should have." He replied stubbornly.

"What did they take?" The princess asked, trying to take TK's mind off of his failure.

"Mostly gold items, such as rings, candlesticks, saucers, and just plain gold. They also took two tapestries."

"How could they take two tapestries?" Kari asked incredulously.

"We guessed that one handed them off to the man on the wall. Thieves will take anything they can get their hands on."

"What about that one you captured?"

"Your brother, Ambassador Izumi, and myself are going to interrogate him soon."

"Why Ambassador Izumi?"

"I do not know. That was your brother's decision." There was a short silence, as both didn't know what to say.

Kari was the one who broke the silence. "Are you going to compete in the festival games?"

"Probably not. I'll just stay with the Royal Family." Just as the words left his mouth, he looked up and spotted Taichi and Izumi coming down the stairs. Taichi gave him a curt nod. TK was immediately out of his chair, Kari forgotten. Kari sighed. He was always like that. Well, she had better find out what she was going to wear this afternoon.

They walked down into the lower parts of the castle, guards coming to attention as they went. They came to the first gate, the guard there jumping to open it. They walked a little while longer, going down another flight of stairs. They came to another guard station. The guard didn't even have to ask who they were going to see. He simply gave them the key to the intruder's cell. Ken Ichijoji was leaning against the back wall when the door was opened. He briefly glanced up.

"So, come to interrogate me about where I come from, who I work for, who the others were?"

"Seems like you have been through this before." Izumi observed.

"Yes, and I must say, in nicer places too. The jail of Terla, for example, has a nicer feel then this."

"Who else was with you last night?" Tai asked without preamble.

Ken gave a bark of laugh. "You expect me to tell you?"

"Either that or you will sit in here until hell takes over." Tai replied, crossing his arms.

Ken's eyes clouded over. "That may be sooner then you think." TK and Tai exchanged glances.

"Was that a threat?" TK asked.

Ken shook his head, looking into TK's eyes. "Only a warning."

"Tell me, what were your friends doing last night?" Izumi asked, taking over the interrogation. He bent his knees and went down to Ken's eye level.

"Isn't that obvious by now? We were stealing. Even citizens of Fere should have figured that out."

"Then let's ask a different question. Why were you stealing?"

TK couldn't help but be annoyed at the question. They were greedy thieves of course! Why else would somebody steal.

Tai obviously felt the same. "They are thieves, what other explanation do you need?"

"There are many different reasons, besides greed, to steal. This may have been one of those instances, but I am not sure. He has worked hard to kill all traces of accent in his voice, but I can still find traces of the accent. It tells me he is from Zeai." Izumi spat the word. He glanced over at the other two. "What does that suggest to you?"

"They could have been spying." TK suggested instantly.

"And stealing just to cover that fact up." Tai added.

Izumi nodded grimly. "Perhaps that is the hell that is taking over. Tell me, will your friends return?" Izumi asked, turning his attention back to Ken. Ken glanced up.

"They are Zeai, does that answer your question?"

"It does. It tells me you would leave one of your own kind to rot in prison. They will not come back for him." Izumi stated confidently.

At that moment, a small boy riding a pony was approaching the main gate. It appeared they had ridden a long way, if the foam on the pony's mouth was any indication. A guard came out of the small house that stood to one side of the gate.

"What's your name?"

The boy wilted under the guard's gaze. "Cody Hida, sir."

"Where are you from?"

"I came from Edom." The boy replied fearfully.

"Well, go along with you then." The guard waved his hand, apparently pleased at himself for scaring a kid. However, as soon as Cody was past eyeshot, he straightened up, disgusted. He never liked playing the scared little kid. But if it was the only way to get in with as little trouble as possible, so be it.

He leaned down to the pony's ears. "You like acting almost as much as me, right?" The pony nodded in answer. He smiled.

He, of course, wasn't really from Edom. But no simple guard would pick that up. Besides, if he need someone to believe that, he could just put on his accent and walk. It was a requirement that you have all accents mastered, as well as walks. It was the same thing for everybody that was with him. A sudden thought struck him, and he frowned at the thought of the action he was missing at Helan.

Lord-General Davis Motomiya urged his horse to go faster, as he saw another potential target. His sword almost moved of its own accord towards another Helan soldier. The soldier was running towards the city, his back making a perfect target. Davis brought his sword down, slicing through the meager armor he was wearing, through his clothes, through his skin, and down to his backbone. The man jerked and fell as Davis pulled his sword out of the man's back. He glanced up, just in time to see a second soldier turn toward him, intending to knock him off his horse. Davis, however, was too experienced. He brought his sword up and around, slicing through the man's neck and jugular. The blood spat onto Davis's already bloody uniform. Some of the blood was his, most was his enemies. This was what he lived for. His life threatened every second, enemies all around, and he and his men were tearing through them. The Thern army had been met with victory after victory, with only small setbacks. Of course, his colleagues didn't see them as minor setbacks.

He pushed all political thoughts out of his head as he saw several of his men trapped. He spurred his horse toward them, running down another soldier as he went. A soldier, Garh, this time, picked up a spear and turned towards Davis. His spear would have gone straight through Davis's stomach, had Davis remained on the horse. As it was, he jumped off the other side, doing a flip as he did. He landed with his sword out. Without any hesitation, he swept the sword around, knocking the feet out from under the soldier. As he ran toward his men, he finished the soldier off. One of his men saw him coming and pushed the enemy toward Davis. Two men appeared to block the general's path. The general ducked under one sword and caught the man full in the stomach. He slid his sword out of the man as the second one tried to cut Davis's head off. Davis tilted his head enough for the blade only to take a little skin off his cheek. A wide margin in this business. Even as the blade continued downward, the soldier knew it was a fatal mistake. Davis twirled and thrust the sword through the man's back. He glanced over at his men and pulled the sword out. The man that had pushed the enemy toward Davis did so again. Davis dispatched those two quickly. They then turned to the others. Another of his soldiers saw him.

"It's Davis!" He cried out. Everyone within hearing distance turned. The tide of the battle within a battle swiftly turned. Soon, the enemy soldiers were beaten off. Davis breathed heavily as he glanced around. It seemed another battle was won. They had been the last ones fighting.

"You okay Lalt?" Davis asked his second-in-command. He was the one that had pushed the soldiers towards Davis.

"Just fine sir. Although I may have a splinter or two in my shoulder." The commander replied, indicating he had been hit by an arrow.

"Go get that bandaged up. And I will want a report of how many we lost."

"Yes sir." Lalt saluted and turned to tend to the other men. The sounds of hooves behind him brought him around.

"Sir, King Polarth wants to meet with you in his tent." The messenger relayed the message, getting off the horse.

"Very well." Davis sighed as he mounted the steed that the messenger brought. "Oh, and find my horse." He ordered. The messenger nodded as Davis rode off. When he arrived at the tent, he already saw most of the other generals and lords gathered. He also noticed, with a chill, that Sorcerer Yolei Inoue was standing to one side. He hated Druids.

"I tell you, these rogue brigands are breaking our supply lines!" One lord raged.

"They are nothing more then mere flies stealing food. The supplies they take are of no consequence." Another general replied calmly.

King Polarth rose from his seat. "No consequence? Have you not seen the last report, Gifar? They stole a whole shipment of gold that I was going to use to hire spies! Spies that would have been used to find out Helan's weaknesses, and use it against them!"

"My king, there is a question of how many bands of rogues there are." One of the more sensible lords announced. "There could be only one, with several men working out from that one. Or, there could be too many for one trap to capture."

"I have spies that assure me that it is one band of renegades. We must find out what trap to lay."

"Sir, you called me here?" Davis asked, breaking the conversation and approaching Polarth. Polarth was in his mid-twenties, a young king by all accounts. Polarth got his name partly from his eyes, which were as cold as the polar ice caps.

"Yes. I wanted your advice on what to do with these renegades."

Davis frowned. "I am at my best on the battlefield, and planning battles. Such treachery as traps are best left up to her kind," here, he nodded over at Yolei, "which deceit and treachery runs through."

"You say deceit and treachery runs through my kind, Lord Davis. But you must know that a war is not won through brute strength on the battlefield."

"Yes, I know it is not won by that. It is won by planning, and execution of that plan on the battlefield. If your enemy comes up with a better move, you must use cunning, not deceit, cunning, to win." Davis shot back quickly.

Yolei opened her mouth, but Polarth silenced her. "Quiet! Both of you! You each do your jobs excellently, and that is more then I ask. Back to the matter at hand, what kind of trap should we use?"

A general stepped forward. "King, only one person can come up with a plan like that. But Lord Cody is not here. May I inquire about his whereabouts?"

"No you may not!" Polarth thundered. Davis briefly wondered why Polarth tensed at the mention of Lord Hida. He must be working on something that could win the war. "Now, all of you, out. Except for you, Davis." The king ordered. The others obeyed him. "You have no plan to give in this matter?"

"As I said before, I am at my best on the battlefield. The king knows this, and so I would not think he would bring me here to discuss something that is not my forte."

The king chuckled. "You are right Davis. That is not why I called you here. I called you here to question you on our supplies. How well stocked are we?"

Davis formed his answer before he spoke. "If we were somehow surrounded, with no way for other supplies to reach us, we would be able to hold for a very long period of time."

"Good, good. And how about our men? Would they be able to take on another army?"

"I don't know sir. We are already fighting two armies now. Granted, we are winning, but taking on another army, we would probably be matched."

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear, Lord Davis. I have numerous reinforcements on their way."

"It would be even tougher, since this third army has not been in the war at all, and therefore not weakened any."

"That is just fine, General."

"Would this third army belong to Fere?" Davis asked.

"That is not your concern! Now get back out on the battlefield, to where your concern should be!" Polarth snapped. Davis straightened, turned, and walked out. Polarth chuckled again at the insolence of Davis. He hadn't bowed when he came in, or when he went out. He probably would have had a less competent general executed. But Davis was too valuable for that.

But now, he turned his attention back to his latest brain project. The infiltration, and invasion, of Fere.

Sora sat, watching the games take place on a field in front of them. To her left was Taichi, and to her right was her family. TK stood behind her, and a little to her left, standing almost directly in between her and Taichi, but behind them. As usual, the men watched the sword fights with interest, while the girls talked about something else. Sora glanced at the crowd, milling around. Laughter rung out almost every second, as jesters and acrobats entertained the small children. She was about to turn to Taichi to ask him something, when her eyes fell upon a small boy. He didn't look like he was even TK's age, much less her own. The boy was looking directly at her, his brown eyes staring intensely. Then, he broke the spell by looking away, and immediately Sora lost him in the crowd. She almost stood up, so surprised that she had lost him.

Taichi looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I was just looking for someone." Tai shrugged and looked back over at the swordplay. Sora wasn't interested in it, until she saw the small child approach the field. She straightened to see if it was the same one. It was. Tai noticed her interest, but shrugged it off, considering it was because he was so young. But he started to straighten as the boy started to fight. Not because he was beating all comers, which he was, but because his fighting style mimicked the intruder he had fought last night. As more opponents came, and left, Tai noticed more and more similarities in the small boy in front of him and the intruder last night. Surprisingly, he beat everyone who challenged him. Tai's father stood and called the boy. The boy knelt in front of him.

"What is your name?"

"Cody Hida, King."

"Well, Sir Hida, you have beaten all comers."

"Please sire, I was never dubbed knight."

"Well, you should have been. You fought better then many of my knights."

"I do not know about that, King Kamiya."

"I do. Many of those whom you defeated were my knights."

Cody looked back at the field in surprise. "I was fighting knights?"

"Fighting and defeating knights, actually. Your reward for showing amazing skill in swordsmanship, you will be able to pick a weapon from my personal stock." There were gasps from all around. No one had known what the prize was, but they all knew it would be good. Someone not of royal blood, being able to pick a weapon from a king's private stock, that was almost unheard of. "You will also sit with the Royal Family tonight during the feast." Cody's mouth fell open. "Now come, sit here." The king beckoned to his side, an empty chair that was beside Taichi. Cody sat down.

"Where are you from?" Tai asked.

"I am from Terla. I came to see my princess get married." Cody replied. Tai nodded, returning his attention to the other festivities going. Perhaps he would be able to catch the intruders that had come last night after all.

Yamato Ishida finished tuning his instrument, and looked around at his group of musicians. There were about fifteen or so, with around five girls. Besides being excellent musicians, each one was very proficient using weapons. Matt looked for one person. The person he most trusted.

"Willis! Get over here!" Willis turned and ran toward his leader.

"Yeah?"

"Is everybody ready? We don't want to mess up in front of the royal families of both Fere and Terla."

"Everyone's ready. You do know we'll have to leave our weapons at the door to the banquet hall." Willis informed him, obviously unhappy of the order.

"We don't need them, but you'll stay with them anyway." Matt replied.

Willis smiled, obviously pleased by the thought. "I can handle that."

"But please don't get in a fight with any of them. We don't want to make trouble." Mimi Tachikawa pleaded. She was Matt's vocalist.

"Don't worry Mimi. That only happened a couple of times. So who is going to play flute?" Willis assured the pretty girl.

"Elassar can handle that. Elassar! You're playing flute!" Elassar turned and nodded. Elassar was another one that Matt trusted completely.

A paige came running up to them. "King Kamiya requests your presence."

"Well, we don't turn down a request like that, now do we?" Matt asked, turning to his team. He looked at one person. "Michael! Make sure you don't break a string on that bodhra like you did last time! We want to look best for the royal families."


	3. The Deception

Tai sat down beside his bride-to-be, briefly glancing over at his sister. Takeru was sitting right beside her, and next to Sora. He had to have been involved in the seating arrangement. Cody was sitting on the other side of Tai, with Tai''s father on the other side of him. Sora looked up, concerned as a soldier whispered into Takeru's ear. Takeru nodded.

"The scouts have seen some movement in the fields. I'll go check it out, then report back to you." Takeru promised Tai. Tai nodded. Takeru walked through a small set of doors, while the musicians came in at the opposite end. The lead musician walked up to the Royal families.

"I am honored that you have chosen us to perform for you this night. First is a song we like to call the Battle Song." The blonde-haired boy announced. They started the song, and went into several others. They stopped as the bandleader stepped up again. "This is a personal favorite of ours. It's called Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o." The leader started singing.

There was three old gypsies came to our hall door

They came brave and boldly-o

And one sang high and the other sang low

And the other sang a raggle taggle gypsy-o

It was upstairs downstairs the lady went

Put on her suit of leather-o

And there was a cry from around the door

She's away with the raggle taggle gypsy-o

It was late that night when the lord came in

Inquiring for his lady-o

And the servant girl, she said to the lord

She's away with the raggle taggle gypsy-o

Well saddle for me, my milk white steed

My big horse is not speedy-o

And I will ride 'till I see my bride

She's away with the raggle taggle gypsy-o

Now he rode east, he rode west

He rode north and south also

Until he came to a wide open plain

It was there that he spied his lady-o

How could you leave your goose feather bed

Your blankets strewn so calmly-o

How could you leave your only wedded lord

All for the raggle taggle gypsy-o

Well what care I for my goose feather bed

My blankets strewn so calmly-o

Tonight I lie in a wide open field

In the arms of a raggle taggle gypsy-o

How could you leave your house and your land

How could you leave your money-o

How could you leave your only wedded lord

All for the raggle taggle gypsy-o

Well what care I for my house and land

What care I for my money-o

I'd rather have a kiss from the yellow gypsy's lips

I'm away with the raggle taggle gypsy-o

Amidst the applause, another musician ran up to Matt. He listened intently for a few seconds, then nodded. He slipped his guitar strap up over his head and laid his guitar down.

"If your majesties will excuse me, I have word of an urgent matter that needs my touch." The blonde hair boy said, holding up a stringed instrument with one string broken. "I shall return in minutes." Matt excused himself and walked towards the doors. Walking down the hallway, he past another person. They nodded at each other, but did nothing else. Until it hit them who they had just passed. They both stopped and turned.

"TK." Matt greeted his brother quietly.

"Matt. And I'm Takeru now."

"Yes, I can see that. I wondered where you and Mom went."

"Well, now you found us. And what are you doing here?"

"I'm playing for your royal families." Matt shrugged.

"You mean you are bringing the fight here. This is a place not touched by war, Matt."

"Not touched by war, Takeru? Every place has been touched by war. Whether you like it or not, the war is coming here."

Takeru approached Matt. "Is that a threat?"

"No, a warning. What are you doing here?"

"I am the bodyguard to Princess Sora. And what are you doing here? Don't pretend you're just a musician. I was trying to believe that it wasn't you last night. But you are probably the only one who can beat me. Don't bring the war to me, Matt. I don't want any part of it."

Matt laughed. "You don't want any part of it? Well, I'm sorry Lord God Takeru, but you are going to be dragged into this war like everyone else. Who gave you permission to make your own little peace? Who gave you permission to sign a treaty with yourself, not going to war? I have news that may be new to you and your kingdom Takeru. The war is here, whether you want it or not. And where did you and Mom run off too?"

"We ran here, believe it or not. What did you want us to do? Stay and die?"

"No, but I would have gotten you out."

TK whirled on his brother. "You? You were too busy showing your vindictive streak, going off to fight and leaving me and Mom to fend for ourselves. You asked who gave me permission to sign my own little peace? Alright, maybe no one did, but who gave you the permission to go off and leave a woman and a five year old child at home!" Takeru screamed the last part.

"I was trying to save Dad."

"Dad was dead already and you knew it. Since you have this bloodthirsty nature in you, you left us to see blood!"

"I left you to try and stop them from killing the rest of us! You don't remember it Takeru, but I do. They ripped through Eladan like it was a sheet. They rode straight up to the castle. They dragged Dad out and made him kneel before them. Then they drove their horses over him, while he was still being forced to kneel. That was when I arrived. I took down one of them, and then the Royal Guard trainees arrived. That was all that was left Takeru, the Royal Guard trainees. We held them off of the second floor of the palace. That was when I ran back for you. But you were already gone. When I ran to help them again, they were being pushed onto the second floor. I told them to run. Some did, others covered our retreat. We broke through the stained glass, you remember that big window? Well, we broke it with our escape. The townspeople started to help us escape. They were cut down when the soldiers tried to follow. We did get away, but I didn't want to look behind me to see the price. Some of the trainees left then, and some stayed with me. Through all the travels, now only Willis and Elassar are left."

"Willis and Elassar are alive?" TK asked, hope rising.

"Yes. And they are no longer trainees."

"What about Grondin?" TK asked, mentioning one of his friends.

"He died on the staircase." Takeru looked away. "He died, thinking he was protecting you. But you had already gone."

"He died because he had to protect your ass. If you hadn't ran away, then everyone could have gotten away." TK retorted.

"TK, neither of us are going to concede we are wrong, so let's just pretend that we are in agreement."

"Alright Matt. What exactly are your intentions?"

"You'll see soon enough. Are you going to give me away?"

"No Matt, I won't. Not this time."

Kari looked for TK, wondering what was taking him so long. He had told her he would be gone for a few minutes, just to check on something on the battlements. Just as she was thinking that, he slipped into his seat. She looked at him, surprised that she had not seen him come through the main door. That surprise turned to concern as she saw his face. She grabbed his arm.

"TK, what's wrong?" She pleaded to know.

He shook his head. "Ask me later." He replied, looking intently at the musicians. The one playing the flute was concentrating too hard to notice that Takeru was staring at him. However, when the song stopped, the flute player looked up, and gazed coolly right back into TK's eyes. Elassar could see that TK had already talked to Matt. TK risked a quick look to where the musicians had come through and, as Elassar knew, where Willis was staying with their weapons.

Tai looked at Takeru strangely, wondering why it had taken so long, and why he had not reported to him as he promised. When Takeru said he would do something, he would do it. He must have been upset by what he saw. But, Tai shrugged it off, turning his attention back to the small boy next to him. Now the prince was positive that the boy had been the one he fought last night. He would have him arrested after the feast. But just as Tai was planning on how to do it, an arrow sunk deep into his chair, right next to his head. A second did the same to his dad's chair. Everything was silent.

"I apologize, King Kamiya." A voice called out. "But it was necessary. Now, I have another arrow trained on you, and one on your son. It would be unwise to do anything. Cody, go open the doors." The voice ordered. Cody nodded and ran off. Tai finally found the origin of the voice. It was a floor above them, standing on a ledge overlooking the banquet hall. It was the musician leader. He had on a weathered green-black cloak, with black pants and a green shirt on under. The colors of Eladan.

"Why are you doing this!" King Kamiya demanded to know.

"Because you have one of my men in your dungeon." Matt calmly replied.

"Ken Ichijoji." Izumi spat. "So, you are Zeai?"

"No!" Everyone was surprised at who said that. It was Takeru. "No, he is my brother. His name is Yamato Ishida." TK told the others quietly. Tai was shocked to hear the name. Ishida had been the royal family of Eladan.

"If you are the prince from Eladan, why do you attack us like this?" Sora asked.

"Because since you have not joined in the fight, you have, in a sense, joined with Thern." Willis answered as he strode through the doors, weapons in tow. Tai could see two guards laying face down on the stone behind him.

"You did not help us, so you hindered us." Mimi told them.

"Willis, Elassar, when did I ever hinder you?" TK asked, standing to his feet.

"TK!" Willis exclaimed. Then, he looked at Matt. "I take it you and Matt already had a talk?"

"We did. Now, answer my question."

"Very well TK, you hindered us when you did not fight with us. And I don't mean when Thern attacked. I mean afterwards, when people started hearing of the Runya, and how they attacked Thern. You had to have known it was us." Willis finished.

"Yes, I did know it was you, both by your tactics and your name. But I already had a job, protecting Princess Sora from my enemy. Which was occasionally Thern. I dispatched spies and assasins, helping you."

"I'm proud." Matt said dryly. "Cody, go get Ken."

"Why exactly did you steal from us?" Tai asked, recovering from the shock that Takeru was actually royalty.

"You were given gifts by Thern. They took those items from Eladan. We took back what was ours. Plus, we needed the gold. Elassar, go get the scrolls." Matt ordered. Elassar dutifully nodded and walked off.

"Scrolls? What do you want scrolls for?" Takeru asked, genuinely confused.

"For a reason." Willis answered, looking over his shoulder as Elassar exited the banquet hall. Matt's men had already covered all the exits.

"We didn't have enough time to get them last night. That was the primary reason for coming here. Whatever else we grabbed was just a bonus."

"You took two tapestries. Do you plan to sell those?" King Kamiya asked.

"It's a possibility."

Cody walked through the large doors with Ken in tow.

"Where's Elassar?" Ken asked as he accepted a sword from Willis.

"He went to get the scrolls. If you will excuse us, we need to plan our next move." Matt bowed to the royal families as he and his main people started to converse. Tai glanced at the man nearest him. If he moved fast enough, he could catch him unawares. If only Takeru took the other man. Tai glanced at Takeru. Takeru shook his head, then nodded upwards. There, on the balcony, were two archers. Tai shrugged. Takeru knew as well as he did that those wouldn't prove that much of a problem. Why was he stalling? Was it because he didn't want to go up against his brother? Possibly, but Tai had to do something. The prince looked accusingly at Takeru. Takeru nodded this time over at Sora and Kari. That stopped Tai. It would be likely that they would be harmed if a struggle happened. But he still had to do something.

"I have it." Elassar announced calmly as he strode into the room.

"Finally! We almost have all of it!" Willis exclaimed.

"Yes. We do. But now, the question is how do we get out of your borders safely?" Matt asked TK, crossing his arms.

Cody glanced at Sora. "What about the beautiful Princess Sora Takenouchi?"

"I don't know Cody. That could be tricky." Ken told the smaller boy, thinking of the consequences.

"And very, very, dangerous." Tai promised.

"If we were scared of danger, we would have gotten out of this business long ago. It might be a good way to get away." Willis reasoned.

"I don't know. Mimi? What do you think?" He asked his singer.

"I don't think we should."

"I think we should." One teenager stepped up.

"Michael, you do know that they will come after us if we take her?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, I do know. But they won't attack if we have her." He replied.

"Let's do it Matt." Cody told his leader. Matt looked down into Cody's eyes.

"Right. Princess, if you could come with us." Matt asked, holding out his arm. Tai made his move. He jumped, knocking down the nearest man. He took that man's sword as another ran for him. Tai turned and jumped away from the blade. The man stopped at a command from Matt. Tai turned to Matt. Matt had drawn his sword and held it at Tai. The Prince of Fere smiled and charged. The force of his blow was blocked by a powerful block on Matt's part. Matt pushed Tai back and dropped, doing a sweeping kick which knocked Tai's feet out. Tai fell hard on his side. In an instant, Matt's blade was pointed at Tai's throat.

"Stop." A small voice called out. "I'll go with you." Sora said quietly.

"You are lucky to have such a fiance. Why one like this would accept you, however, is beyond me. Let us leave. But first, I do believe Elassar has a trick to show you." Matt told them, gesturing at Elassar. Elassar nodded and prepared as the others left the hall.

"Now watch my hand closely." He ordered all the onlookers. He closed and turned his hand over. Then, he pointed it at them, and opened it suddenly. What looked like a yellow wall of haze flew from it and settled among them. Elassar then turned and left.

TK was the first to awake. He was leaning against the wall, where he was thrown when, whatever it was, had flown from Elassar's hand. He crawled over to Kari first.

"Kari, are you okay?" He asked as he looked at her pale cheeks. He shook his head, trying to stop staring at her beautiful face. He shook her gently. She awoke with a start, accidently slapping TK as she did so.

"NO! What? TK, oh my, did I do that?" She asked, pointing to the red slap mark on TK's cheek. TK just smiled and nodded. He chuckled at her actions as he crawled to Tai. He awoke less violently. But that wasn't the case when he was fully roused.

"We must go after them this instant! Don't try to smooth me over Takeru!" Tai raved.

"It was your brother that took her! You will be with me, hunting them down! Who is with me!" Tai called out in a strong voice.

"Silence!" A stronger voice ordered. King Kamiya looked around. "Yes, we must go after them. But not in a rage and disorder. The ones going will be assembled in the courtyard in one hour. That gives you enough time to pack clothes and for food to be readied. Now go!" The king's words set everyone in the banquet hall into a commotion. The king walked out of the hall into the outside. The sun shone down on him brightly. How long had they been unconscious? King Kamiya shook his head at the treachery. And from the prince, well, now king, of Eladan. What had Takeru called him? Yamato. Yes, he did remember a Yamato. He would continue to remember a Yamato.

The rescuers were assembled in the courtyard in less that forty minutes. Tai leading them. Tai looked with pride and confidence over his men. He saw one man that surprised him.

"Izumi, you do not have to accompany us."

"But I do. Besides, you might be going near Helan."

"As you wish Ambassador. Jyou, I knew I would see you out here! And Takeru! I am sorry for my rash words earlier. I guess everyone that is coming is already here."

King Kamiya stood on the dais overlooking the courtyard. "Go, bring the Princess Sora back. Try to do as little damage as possible. I bid you all farewell." The horses hooves pounded just as the King finished his speech. Tai's father turned back to the castle, wondering why Kari had not seen them off.


	4. The Hunting

Davis took another drink from his mug as he laughed at a story one of his soldiers had told. They were sitting in the common hall of a recently captured Helan fortress. Some bodies still littered the hallways, but most of them had been taken outside. Davis was still troubled by the disappearance of Lord Hida, but thought nothing of it. After all, King Polarth would have warned him if something was wrong.

He glanced over at the doorway and scowled. That druid, Yolei Inoue, was standing, watching everything. Whenever she did that it always gave him the feeling that she was gathering all the information she could, and when she was ready, she would attack. Like she was a hunter, waiting for her prey to show its weakness. Well, if she was hunting him, she would be disappointed. He abruptly walked from the table and to the battlements. There were bodies lying about there. Lalt was one of the ones on sentry duty.

"See anything Lalt?" Davis questioned.

"Nothing Davis. How are the men doing?" Lalt asked, his eyes still trying to cut through the veil of darkness.

"Well, we just took a castle. How do you think they would feel?"

Lalt chuckled. "Good answer. So, why aren't you joining in with the others?"

"That druid, Inoue, is down there also. It always seems as if she is hunting me."

"Well, she is beautiful, if you can look past all that magic that can set your bones on fire."

"That I can look past. It's the treachery that I can't. I have heard some stories of what has happened to her enemies. And these are true, not the kind that are embellished around a common soldier's campfire. I admire her beauty, and her ability to wield magic."

"But you want to know that you can trust her." Lalt concluded.

"Right. I don't want her to use me, nor do I want her to scheme behind my back."

"Well, you might want to talk with her."

"What, you mean ask her if she is going to kill me? No, I don't think that talking straight out will help."

"I don't mean bluntly. Ask her advice on some kind of cunning move on the battlefield. See if you really are attracted to her. And make sure she is attracted to you."

"And you are the expert on the subject, because?" Davis asked.

"Have you talked with some of the women soldiers of the company below? If you had, you wouldn't have asked that question." Lalt grinned mischieviously.

"Of course. And exactly how many women are in the company below?"

"Seventeen. Fourteen are down there currently, and three are on sentry duty." Lalt replied without hesitation.

"And do you know how many women are in this wing of the army?"

"Around eighty. The other two wings have more women then this one."

"If I had known that, I would have assigned you to someone else."

"But I wouldn't want to go. I bet they don't get as much action as we do." Lalt shrugged.

"How many women did you say were on sentry duty?"

"Three. Why?"

"I think I better leave. You'll need time for all three." Davis told him with a grin. Lalt returned it as Davis walked downstairs. When he arrived, Yolei was gone. He smiled and sat down, thinking of the next day, and what victories it would hold. Both on and off the battlefield. Only when a soldier walked up to him, did he stir.

"King Polarth has asked to see you." The soldier reported. Davis nodded and rose, walking to the throne room. When he walked in, Polarth was studying a map.

"Davis. Come, look at this map." Davis walked to his king's side and looked at the map. "Specifically, this point. How long would it take you to get there?" Polarth asked, pointing to a spot on the border of Fere.

"It depends on how many men come with me. If you mean to attack Fere, then it would take a full two weeks to move all the men and equipment there."

Polarth shook his head at Davis. "No, not for an all-out attack. Just to rid us of the renegade band. My spies tell me that they have the Princess Sora, and are heading for their hideout. I will supply a map of the exact location of their hiding place. Their group is about thirty men and women, all young. However, at their hideout they have will have close to a hundred. But Fere has sent out pursuit, and that is near to two hundred well-trained knights. How many will you need?"

"I will need near to six hundred."

"Two-to-one odds. Not a gambler, hm?"

"No sir. I believe in having enough men at both fronts."

"Well, Lord Davis, you needn't worry about a shortage of men on this front. I have more coming. Take at the very least eight hundred men and ride as soon as possible."

Davis bowed and turned to leave. "It shall be done, my king."

"One more thing. Take Inoue with you. My spy also says that they have a sorcerer as well. Her skills may come in handy."

"As you have ordered."

Sora woke from her sleep to find herself still riding, still on the leader's horse. She looked around, and saw many horses following them. She saw the now familiar faces of Elassar, Willis, Ken, Cody, Michael, and Mimi. They had been riding now for the better part of a week, as far as she could figure. It seemed the horses they rode never grew tired, or if they did, they recovered quickly. The whole band had only taken brief, twenty minute rests, to feed and water themselves and the horses. Sora was beginning to fear that Tai and the others would lose the trail. She knew Tai would ride out immediately, with the best of his knights. But the speed in which they were now travelling caused her to doubt that even Tai and his followers could catch them, unless they wanted to be caught. After several more hours of riding, Matt finally held his hand up. They arrived at a small pond, where they let the horses drink. Sora leaned against a tree, happening to be in earshot of a discussion.

"They will have already left the castle for us." Ken reasoned.

"But they won't catch us. Not until we arrive at the outpost." Cody argued.

"They could trace us back to our hideout. We shouldn't have taken her." Elassar replied.

"They would have followed us anyway. Do you think, after what we did, that they would let us go free?" Michael asked.

"Quiet, all of you. We have another problem. A Thern force from the Thern-Helan front has broken off, and is after us. Mimi told me this." Matt informed them. Most were surprised at this news. Most. "If we haven't lost them by the time we reach the hideout, we will have a tad of trouble."

"How many did Mimi say?" Willis cautiously asked.

"Over four hundred. With the Fere force, that is near to five hundred. But Mimi knew that there were at least four hundred. She knew there was more. It could be nigh five hundred. As good as we are, one person could not cut down six people. We need to run." Matt sighed.

"We could make a surprise maneuver. Lead them into some rocky place and kill them all." Cody suggested.

"No!" Sora cried out before she could help herself. Matt quickly glanced at her.

"She's right. I won't kill Fere soldiers. They haven't joined Thern yet."

"Matt, both Willis and Mimi said it. Since they aren't for us, they are against us." Michael gently told him.

"Or is it because your brother will be riding with them?" Cody asked, looking directly into Matt's eyes.

"You decide. Either way, we aren't attacking them."

"Then we should scatter." Elassar announced gravely.

"No. I will not scatter the last of the Remnant. The others are already scattered so few that it will take many a day to find them. We will not scatter."

"Then we go on." Elassar replied, sighing as he did. His green eyes reflected sadness, for he knew that they should indeed scatter. Elassar walked off by himself, while Cody and Willis went to check on the sentries. Michael walked to the horses. Matt sat down beside Sora.

"I do apologize for this, Princess. But we needed the scrolls."

"What did you need the scrolls for?" She asked, quite confused.

"We are trying to piece together an old puzzle. These scrolls will probably give us an answer, or at least tell us where to look next."

"How did Mimi know that Thern soldiers were coming?"

"Mimi has magical abilities. Don't look so surprised. Call her a witch, sorceress, or any other name that you can think of."

"TK said that one of the men that raided the castle kicked both Jyou and Taichi at the same time. He said that was not possible. Did she have some magic over you?"

"She has given several of us strange abilities. She gave me, for instance, the knowledge of all fighting styles, and the ability to perform moves that nobody else can. To Cody, she gave the gift of talking to animals. Willis, she gave amazing eyesight, as well as hearing. In a fight, he can see where a person will move before they move. Ken can slow down time momentarily for himself and anyone else he chooses. Elassar has the gift of all written or unwritten languages, as well a small amount of magic. To Michael, she bestowed the ability run on all surfaces, whether it be vertical, horizontal, or diagonal. She told us it was a gift, for all that was to be done."

"When did you gather all these people?"

"Willis and Elassar ran with me from Eladan, as did near to twenty others. Some have settled down and tried to start a new living, while others have died. Ken, I picked up while I was in Zeai. A group he was involved with didn't like the fact that Zeai was helping Thern, and they demonstrated against it. Violently, demonstrated against it. We found Mimi in a small town just inside the Garh border. We persuaded her to join us. Michael was one of the castle guards in Edom when the prince was taken. He resigned and joined us. Once, on our way out of Thern when a large patrol stopped us. Some words were ill spoken, and they attacked. Cody then appeared and fought by our side. That was one year ago. Ever since then, we have been riding around, trying to piece together what we are looking for. We have stolen scrolls from nearly all the countries, including Zeai. I cannot tell you what we are looking for, since you would tell your fiance. But, I am sorry about this treatment. You should be free soon. We will reach our hideout in a few hours. And there, we must decide whether to flee or to fight." The responsibility weighed heavily on him, and his face reflected that.

"If I talk to him, I'm sure Tai won't press the attack."

"Well, that's a hundred taken care of. Now we face only five-to-one odds. When we reach the base, that is. And I still don't like those very much. Somehow, I doubt that you can convince Tai to go to war against Thern since, essentially, that is what he would be doing."

"Well, I could have him talk to them." The beautiful girl suggested.

"I don't know if he would do even that. We have led him on quite a merry chase."

"And he's closer then we thought!" Willis told him as he came running up.

"Can you see them?" Matt asked, jumping up.

"No, but I can hear them. They are nigh to thirty leagues away."

"Get moving! Princess Takenouchi, if you would suffer to be on my horse again." Matt called to her as he jumped on his horse. She grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled herself on behind him. She knew that it was quite useless, and maybe fatal, to try and jump, escaping that way. Elassar rode up on his right side, while Mimi rode up on his left.

"How could they have trailed us that closely? We had a good six hours start. And we have barely rested." Elessar asked, quite puzzled.

"It doesn't matter how. Probably a shortcut, through the hills or some such bad fortune." Matt answered, turning his head slightly.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see them Matt. I was just too tired after seeing that Thern force." Mimi apologized.

"That's just fine. We'll get to our base first, anyhow, and set up a defense."

"Yes, that's their base." Izzy concluded, putting his eyeglass back into his pocket. Below them was a small fort. "I can only see twenty guards on the walls. We don't know how many he has inside. Surely he didn't take his whole force from his base."

"No, he would leave enough inside." Takeru answered. "And he's not going to show how many he has, not until we attack."

"But he may have too many for us. Wait, Izzy, let me see your eyeglass." Tai ordered as something caught his attention. Izzy handed the eyeglass to Tai. Tai opened it and looked at the wall. "There's your brother, Takeru. He's talking to one of the ones that was at the castle. I think you called him Willis. Wait, that's impossible! They are looking up here and waving! He wants to talk."

"Let me go down. I should only need a few other people."

"No Takeru. I will go down, and you will accompany me. As well as Izumi, Jyou, and ten other guards. Who would like to accompany us?" Tai asked. Many hands were raised in response. TK absently pointed to ten. Another soldier stepped forward. He had a hood over his face.

"Sir, I know Princess Sora well. Please, let me accompany you." He asked. Tai looked at him strangely, but nodded. The group of fifteen made their way down to the rogue hideout. Matt and Willis met them in the open.

Matt started without delay. "We will give you your princess back, under the condition that you then leave."

Tai looked straight at him. "You stole many items from us. We want those back as well."

"You don't need them. They are just gathering dust in your collection." Willis replied.

'But it is our collection." Takeru answered.

"Do even the women of Fere desire our capture, Prince Taichi?" Matt asked. Tai gave him a confused look in return. "I do believe that is your sister." He said, pointing to the one soldier that had asked to come with them. Tai walked over to the soldier and threw back the hood. It was indeed his sister.

"Kari? Why did you come?"

The princess hung her head. "I wanted to see Sora back safe."

"We can do that! Mom and Dad are probably scared that you've been kidnapped! They already know that these renegades already kidnapped Sora." Tai yelled.

"And we return her to you freely." Elassar called out as he walked toward them with Sora at his side, as well as Cody and Michael following. They both had an unhappy look on their faces.

"Elassar, you shouldn't have brought her out." Willis remonstrated his knight comrade.

"Yes, he should have. Now, if you will leave we have a force of either three hundred or four hundred to contend with." Matt said and turned.

"What are you talking about?" Izzy asked.

"It seems that Thern wants us destroyed. They should be here soon." Elassar answered.

"They wouldn't. We are still inside Fere borders." Tai retorted.

"Hate to tell you this Prince, but Thern doesn't care much for borders. They also should be here pretty soon." Willis announced, cocking his head.

"And you would know because?" Jyou questioned.

"I can hear them. I don't know how far away they are, but they should be here soon. If you leave, you should do it now." Willis informed them.

Elassar noticed that Izumi's face clouded. "Well, we are closer to Helan. Might as well rest here for the night." The young ambassador stated his opinion to stay and fight.

Takeru cleared his throat. "I think I'll stay and talk to my brother for a little while." Soon, almost everybody, including Tai, had expressed his desire to stay.

"But we must send word back to my father, and send Kari and Sora back." Tai said.

'But it would be more dangerous on the road. We might run into the force." Sora thought shrewdly.

"And also we would slow them down." Kari added.

One of the messengers looked at Tai. "She is right Prince. They would slow us down." Tai thought for a moment.

"Very well. They will stay. Be off." Tai told them with a wave of his hand. The prince turned to Matt. "Tell me King Ishida, are there any friends that would come to our aid?"

"None that will reach here in time. As you know, the Mountains of Culdae border Fere on the west. The dwarves that make their homes on the foot of the mountains are our friends, and would gladly come to fight, but that is nigh to two weeks ride. There is a village south of here, that would take three days to reach. They too would come to our help. I have thought of fleeing to one of those two places. Of course, we could run into any country, or fly to Helan or Garh. But I don't know their full strength, and I don't know if they would split and surround us." King Ishida informed Prince Kamiya as they walked inside the fortress. Willis whispered something to Elassar as Matt led Tai, Izzy, Jyou, Kari, Sora, TK, Elassar, and Michael into a room in which Mimi was sitting down.

"There is always one more way." Elassar said quietly from Matt's side. Mimi sat straight up.

"Even though I only caught the last part of that conversation, I know the road of which you speak, Elassar. And I can tell you that the road carries many more evil things then humans from a misguided nation." The sorceress spoke.

"But it also may hold unseen allies." Elassar replied.

"Of skeletons and wraiths? I find that unlikely." Mimi answered.

"What road are you suggesting, Elassar?" TK asked.

"We do not need to discuss it here and now. We must return to our preparation of the enemy's arrival." Matt cut in. "Prince, what do you suggest we do?"

"If I were in your place, I would run. To the dwarves or to the town would be the only doubt in my mind."

"Not in mine." Matt replied. "The townspeople would not be able to defend themselves as well as the dwarves. Even though, whoever is leading the Thern forces will most probably split their forces to catch us in a pincer."

"I may be able to stall him before he sends his forces around." Taichi thought.

"Sir, it is a very good possibility that he will send his forces around us before he arrives." Jyou put in.

"Yes, but he will think twice before ordering those troops to attack me. And we may be able to use that time against him." Tai answered.

Matt leaned forward. "We will have to plan very fast."

"Not fast enough." Ken announced, looking through the window. "I think Mimi was wrong, there looks to be three hundred."

Mimi shook her head. "No, I am almost positive there were more then that."

"We don't know how many he sent around us." Takeru suggested.

Willis walked through the door. "We do now." It was not what he said, but the tone of voice he used that made Matt rise from his seat. Elassar gave Willis a questioning look.

"They have five hundred soldiers behind us."


	5. The Plan

Immediately the room came alive. Matt leapt up and started giving orders. Elessar ran out the door to relay the orders and add a few of his. Mimi was silent. Takeru leapt and looked at Tai. Tai was watching Matt. Willis pulled out a map and spread it on the table.

"They were arrayed in a half circle, behind these hills."

Izumi looked at Willis. "If they were behind the hills, how could you see them and their number?"

Willis looked up briefly. "I saw their spears and heard their horses. From what was told to me and what I could see, they left a very small avenue for escape on their left flank, here." He announced, tracing his finger on the map.

This time Tai cut in. "Who told you what?"

"An eagle told me how they were positioned and their exact number."

"An eagle told you?" Takeru asked.

"Yes. I learned a little of their language from Cody. There is a trench that we can march through without their hearing or seeing us, right here." Again, Willis traced his finger on the map. "That's not the problem that I see."

"What is the problem?" Jyou asked. Willis turned and grabbed another map. "What is the problem?" Jyou asked again, more forcefully this time.

"We can sneak past the force behind us. But sneaking out of the fortress, without the force in front seeing us, that will be the problem." Willis informed them, showing the fortress's position, the enemies position, then the point where the trench starts. It was a fair distance. A few could make it without being seen, possibly. But their whole band? Not likely, even in the dark.

Matt turned. "Mimi, could you help us?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I could."

"Tell everyone to prepare to leave. The enemy will not think it strange that we are scurrying about. Just do not bring anything into the open. Pack everything inside. When it falls dark, then we can saddle the horses." Just as Matt finished, Elessar ran back in.

"The leader is here and he wants to speak." Elessar announced.

"Elessar, Mimi, Willis, come with me. Ambassador Izumi, Prince Taichi, would you like to accompany me?"

"Yes I would. Jyou, stay here with the girls. Takeru, follow me." Together, the band walked to the ramparts. Elessar guided them to where the leader awaited. He was sitting on his horse, waiting with ten other men, and one woman. Immediately, Mimi's eyes locked on her and did not let go.

"Yamato Ishida." The leader stated it more then asked.

Matt made a slight bow. "I am at a disadvantage."

"Daisuke Motomiya."

"Lord Daisuke, I am surprised that you did not send a messenger."

"I would not insult you in such a way." Daisuke answered courteously.

"I assume that you come to offer us terms of our surrender?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I expected to come and hear how you will not surrender."

Matt gave him a curt nod. "Rightly so. Has Thern declared war on Fere as well? You do know, we are inside Fere."

Before Daisuke could reply, one of his men shouted. "Fere will fall, just like Eladan did!" Daisuke hung his head and shook it.

"Do you recognize me, Lord Daisuke?" Tai asked.

"Yes, I do."

"If you attacked this place while me and my men are inside, you would be declaring war on Fere. Is your king ready for that?"

"I admit that I cannot anticipate what my king would have me do. However, if you hand over the renegades, we will leave peacefully." Daisuke bargained. Matt and Tai looked at each other.

"I will not. They must pay for crimes committed in Fere. Therefore I must take them back. And what are your plans?"

"I do not know. But you will be made aware of them soon." Daisuke replied as he rode off. His men followed. But the woman lingered, still watching Mimi. With regret, she rode off. Matt glanced at Mimi.

"She's a druid, Matt."

Matt cursed inwardly. That made things doubly difficult. Much more difficult then he liked. But him and his people could pull it off. Of course they could. Just because a druid was here did not mean that they couldn't escape. But it did mean the king probably knew about Mimi. The only way that could happen would be if there was a traitor with him. No, that thought would only cause mistrust and division. Right now, he needed unity more then anything. Outwardly, Matt kept his face remarkably calm while the whirlwind of thoughts blew through him. Elessar knew his leader well enough to catch the hints, though.

"We will not wait for it to become completely dark. We will leave as soon as a fog covers us." He announced and walked off the wall. To Tai, Takeru, and Jyou, who followed him, the order seemed to have been thought from folly.

"Fog? What fog? And why risk such a move until it is fully dark." Tai asked.

Elessar turned to him. "Do you not understand? She is a Druid. She may know what we will do. We must leave as soon as the fog settles." By the time Elessar had finished, they were on the ground, with the others around them.

"The messengers, they will bring my father's troops here. If we are not here, they will not know where to look." Kari objected.

This time, Ken answered. "Which is better, for them not to find anyone, or them to find us dead?"

"Mimi, bring in the fog slowly." Matt ordered. Mimi nodded and walked off to a place of her choosing. "When she thinks the fog is heaviest, she will come back. We must be ready by then. Willis, Cody, Michael, Ken, make sure all items are packed securely. Elessar, have your men that are in the base prepare themselves. Tai, if you could order your men to get ready to move." Tai looked at Jyou and nodded. Jyou walked off to order his troops.

"Elessar has his own men?" Takeru asked.

"Yes. While our name is Runya,"

"Red Fire." Takeru translated to Tai.

"Him and his men have taken the name The Black Watch. I know not where he has found them, or if they found him, but he has trained them excellently. Their loyalty is unending, their bravery unmatched, and their skill untold. He only has a small party here in the fortress. Most are located around groups of the Remnant." Matt explained to his companions as they entered to his room.

"The Remnant?" Tai asked as Matt started grabbing various items.

"Those left from Eladan that have enough strength and will to fight when need be."

"Mimi's not wasting any time." Takeru commented as he glanced out the window. Already, a slight fog was mixing with the setting sun.

"No, she's not. And neither must we."

As far as Matt could tell, everyone was in the courtyard. All of his men were, at least. Tai looked around and nodded. That was everyone except for Mimi. The fog looked at its thickest. The enemy could not see them, even with an eyeglass. But it was the druid that worried Matt. She might just know what was going on. The leader mounted his horse as he saw Mimi approaching. She wearily mounted her own horse. Mimi took one look back to where she knew her opponent was waiting. Then she followed Matt out the back of the fortress.

Davis was still brooding in his tent. Would his king grant him permission to attack the prince of Fere? He guessed not, but his king did not know that the prince had put in his allegiance with the renegade band. The captains he had brought with him were undecided as well. Some said attack, some said wait for the messenger to return. He had already sent a messenger to King Polarth to request orders. While he had them surrounded, there was no need for haste. He glanced over at one of the two people in his tent. Lalt was one of those that pressed for attack. He said that if they killed all in the fortress, there would be none to report what they did. Yolei, the other adviser in his tent, added that they could claim they had no knowledge the prince was there. After all, what was the prince doing in a fortress of a renegade band?

It was a good two days ride on a fast horse to and from his king for orders. He would wait. But this fog made watching impossible. He had sent several men down to the fortress to make note of the archers' positions on the wall. They should be back soon.

"Lord, I feel that even waiting for the spies to return is folly. Time is their ally and our enemy. We must move quickly." Yolei voiced her dreads.

"I agree. Something feels wrong about this." Lalt agreed.

"We will wait. It would be foolish of them to make any move for days. They think that those two messengers we killed will bring reinforcements. Why would they move?"

"That woman that was with them on the battlement, she knew the ways of magic. She knew that I was her enemy. She would have told her leader."

"And if her leader was a man as myself or yourself, he would have decided on a course of action." Lalt added to what Yolei had said.

"And he has proven himself to be a man such as you or me, is that it?"

"Yes, that is it." Lalt concurred.

"Sir, the spies are back." Announced a man that had slipped in.

"Send them in." Davis ordered. The man nodded. Soon, two men came in. "What did you see?"

"Nothing." One of them bluntly said.

Lalt balked. "Were you not close enough to see? Surely the fog was not that thick."

"No sir, we could see enough to know that they didn't post any archers on the walls."

"Didn't post any archers? That would mean that they are not afraid of attack. Perhaps they are too secure, too smug." Yolei murmured.

"That, or they have no fear of attack since...Inoue! Come with me!" Davis ordered as he leapt from his chair and ran out of the tent. The fog instantly swirled around the trio. Davis turned to her. "Get rid of this fog!" He thundered. She closed her eyes and placed her hands together, in front of her. Then she opened her eyes and pushed. The fog flew away as if it was a sheet being pulled rapidly back. Davis grabbed his eyescope and centered in on the camp. It was as he feared. "Lalt! Get everyone ready to ride!" He ordered as he looked at the surrounding landscape. He found them. They were almost past the five hundred he had hidden behind them. He had underestimated them. Davis rarely did that. "Call out our forces there!" He ordered to no one in particular. Nevertheless, a horn blast rang out, one long one, followed by two short blasts. Davis could see the renegades starting to run.

"Davis! Your horse. Are they running?" Lalt asked as he rode up beside him, holding Davis's own horse.

"Yes, they are. They used that fog to confuse us. It seems there is a small valley next to our men back there. That is where they are." Davis relayed as he pulled himself up. "Yolei, send messengers to our men, and tell them to pursue with three hundred. Have the other two hundred go through the Forest of Singollo and cut them off." Yolei nodded and pulled away as Davis and his force thundered after the king of Eladan.

When the horn sounded, the Fere and Eladan force surged forward as one. Secrecy forgotten, it was speed against speed as they raced on. The horses of Eladan were among the fastest ever, but the horses of Fere were trained for war rather then speed. However, their stamina was high, and kept stride with Eladan. Each horse strived to take the lead. By instinct, they knew there was an enemy chasing them. They didn't want to be captured, nor wanted their masters to be captured. Matt was always in the lead, with his brother and Tai close behind him. For two days and nights they rode without stopping. They finally did so at Mimi's bidding.

"They sent many of their force around us, through the forest."

Matt looked behind them before speaking. "We could go to the east, through the plains and try to reach Garh."

Izumi shook his head. "And do what? Bring more enemies for them to fight? No, I advise against that."

"We can turn to the Mountains of Culdae, and pass through Daeloth-din." Elessar said. A quiet settled over the whole group.

Jyou turned to Elessar. "You would suggest that we go through the Caves of Silent Horror? We would never make it out to the other side!"

"Do you see another way?" Elessar asked spitefully.

Jyou shook his head. "No, but even if we did make it out, we could not possibly take two hundred men through those winding caves."

"With that, I agree." Elessar concurred.

"Sir, I could take one hundred and fifty men and cut across the path that only we know about." One of Elessar's men suggested. Elassar looked at Yamato.

"It is risky, so not all of us can go. Prince Taichi, if your close friends would stay with us, and the rest go with Maeglin, we may yet live through this." Yamato suggested. Taichi nodded and gave the order, for once not questioning the king of Eladan's reasoning. Yamato led his group into Daeloth-din, both fearing it and honoring it as their salvation.


End file.
